The Perfect Love
by fanficgirl78
Summary: Based upon the book Seventh Heaven by Catherine Anderson. Chandler is a divorced father. He and his son come back to town. He goes to see Monica his college sweetheart. But Monica is keeping a secret. Joey, Rachel, Phoebe, and Ross does not exist.


The Perfect Love

Chandler and his 4 year son Zachary Cole just moved back to New York City. Where his college sweetheart Monica Geller lives. They had broken up while in college. Now Chandler is hoping to reconnect with Monica.

Monica lives in a small house. Monica knows that Chandler has a son. One day Chandler dropped his son off at his mom's.

One day Chandler went to Monica's house. Chandler knocks. Monica opens up the door. Monica says "Chandler, what are you doing here?. Chandler says "my son and I have moved back in the city." Let's talk about our break-up and why you broke up with me.? Monica says "I don't want to talk about it. I want you to leave and never come back. What's the point of this. Why go back over things six years dead? Chandler says "Because it isn't dead. Not for me. I still love you, damn it." Chandler puts his hand on her shoulder. Monica says "don't touch me." Then Monica starts getting a panic attack. Chandler says "It's all right. I'm right here. Calm down. Slow deep breaths. Stop fighting. Let your muscles relax." Chandler is realizing why Monica is acting like this. "Why didn't you tell me? Monica says "I couldn't. Chandler says "Who did this to you? I swear to God and all that is holy, I'll kill the son of a bitch. Monica says "I want you to leave these spells leave me drained." Chandler says "you have a lot of these"? Monica says "none of the past year." Please leave. I need to rest. Chandler says "I still loved only you and I couldn't get you out of my head no matter what I did. But to me, you were my one and only girl I'd loved all my life the girl I'd always love." Chandler left.

Chandler went to the library and got some books on panic attacks and picked up his son from his mom's place. That night after putting his son to bed he started reading and realizing that Monica needs help.

A few days later Chandler goes back to see Monica. Chandler says "how are you feeling today"? Monica says "I'm fine. When you said you still loved me did you mean it? Chandler says " I love you so much I'd lay down my life for you." Monica says "I need for you to stay away. Don't come here again. Chandler says "have you seen a doctor? Monica says "yes, I told him I was a nervous wreck and he prescribed some mild tranquilizers and he didn't pry. Chandler says "why didn't you tell me. You know I would have come. Screw everything. We were so close we shared everything together." Monica says "I just couldn't." Chandler says " you need some counseling I think you still do. I can help if you will le me. I would have seen to it that you got some. You aren't alone, you know. Please let me help you. I can come to counseling with you if you want me to." Monica says "so you can hear the dirty details I was stupid in the college you told me never go to frat parties and I did one night. Some guy poured something my drink and I got dizzy and a man helped to me to a bedroom to lie down and he raped me." Chandler says "I love you. If you every need me, please call me. I'll be here in blink. Monica says "I love you too, just before she closed the door in his face.

A few days later Chandler receives some court papers. His ex-wife is suing for full custody of Zachary. And he know she is unfit to be a mother. Chandler calls a lawyer.

The next day Chandler and his lawyer talk about the case. That night Chandler came to see Monica. Monica read the papers. Chandler says "my attorney says my chances in court will be 3 times better if I'm no longer a single father. When I go before the judge. Monica says "you can't be suggesting what I think you're suggesting. Stop before you start." Chandler says "I think the two of us can overcome anything if we face it together. I'll go to counseling with you. We can chip away the problems one at a time together. He cupped her face with his hands. "I can give you babies, honey. Not right away of course all in good time. I love you enough to wait and I think you love me enough to try with everything you've got. We will have a family that we always dreamed about. Monica says " I can't I just can't. Chandler says "I still love you that much. Trust me like that again just one more time. I'll get you through this. I swear to God and you'll never regret it. Not for a single moment. Chandler left.

The next day Monica thinks about what Chandler was suggesting. By evening Monica goes to Chandler's house. Monica says " I got to think and I've decided it's not a bad idea. I also can't deny wanting a baby. I'd the happiest woman alive. I think we might be able to make a marriage work if we proceed much as we been up to now. As a temporary arrangement. Chandler says "what do you mean? Monica says "long enough to get you through this custody issue. Chandler says "let's do it. I want it all, a real marriage, all wrapped I up a package called forever. I want to make love with you long in the night and show you magic. I want to give you my babies the old-fashioned way. I want to be the guy who dries you tears when you are sad and holds your head when you're sick. And tell you you're still beautiful and that I love you more than life itself. I can't settle for two years." Monica says "what if I'm not ready for sex yet? Chandler says " I will wait til you are. But once we do it. It will be magic and not terrible. I love you more than I can say and probably more than you'll ever know. So much that I am not sure I can live through losing you again. Monica says "I love you. I do. Please don't leave me again. I will go to counseling. Not with you. That's something I need to do myself but I promise to go. Chandler says " are you sure"? Monica says "I can't promise you anything. Only that I will stay and try with everything I've got. They start talking about when. And decide on Reno.

A couple days' later Chandler and Monica went to Reno and eloped. They are staying at a hotel. Chandler says "nothing will happen between us that you don't want to happen. I give you my word. Monica says "I'm not ready yet. Chandler says "that's fine I will wait until you are ready. He kissed the tip of her nose. They danced in there room. "It never happens again if anybody dares to lay as much as a finger on you. I'll be there to kick ass and takes names. No one is going to hurt you again.

Next day they go back home. Monica moves in with Chandler and his son. Monica starts to adore Zachary. Monica finally makes an appointment. The next day she went to her appointment. After 3 weeks of counseling. Chandler says "it breaks my heart when you shut me out! We used to talk about anything and everything. You need to open up with me now talk to me about that night. "Sweetheart how can I help you if you don't share with me. I want to be here for you every since you saw the doctor you've been shutting me out. Monica says " like I told you it happened during college and at a frat party. A guy gave me a drink and I dranked it all. He took me into a bedroom and he assaulted me. Chandler says " did you go to the police? Monica says "no". Chandler says "why not". Monica says "he said he would come after me again." Chandler says "who was it? Monica says "it was Jason Smith." Chandler says "he was my friend. Chandler looks in the phone book and knows he still lives in NYC. Monica says "what are you doing? Chandler says "nothing that you have to worry about. Chandler left. Chandler went to Jason's place. Chandler says "how dare you what you did to Monica. If you hurt her again you will wish you were never born. Chandler left and went back home.

The next day Chandler dropped Zachary off at his mom's. Chandler and Monica are watching a movie. Monica says "I think I am ready to have sex with you." Chandler says "are you sure"? Monica says "yes." I have to at some point." They go into the bedroom. They lay in bed. Monica says "I aren't we going to make love"? Chandler says "when the timing is right. They both fell to sleep. But later Chandler wakes up and starts to take his hand and touching her in places. Monica wakes up. Monica says "you touching me it feels good. Chandler says "if you experience any discomfort period just tell me and I'll stop. I give you my word on that. He starts to take off her clothes. Chandler says " it's me only me nobody else. Monica says "I know it's you. Chandler starts kissing her lips then goes down to her breasts. Then Chandler entered Monica so slowly. Chandler says "are you okay.? Monica says "yes. Chandler says "tell me if hurts. Monica says "I'm fine. He increased his tempo slightly. They made love. After ward Monica says "that was amazing." Monica fell to sleep in Chandler's arms.

The next morning somebody was knocking and Monica answered it. Monica saw two cops. The cop says "Is Chandler Bing here? Monica says " yes". Chandler comes out of the kitchen. Chandler says "how can we help you.? The cops says "Chandler Bing you are under arrest for the murder of Jason Smith. Monica says "I will call a lawyer." The police take Chandler away. Monica called his mom to keep Zachary a few more days. Later in the day Monica meets with the lawyer. The lawyer goes to talk to Chandler. Monica went to see Chandler. Monica says "I love you what happens to you happens to me. Chandler says "I didn't do it. I may have threatened him but I didn't kill him. Monica says "I believe you. Chandler says "oh god, Zachary the custody issue. Monica says "if your ex-wife comes and I will fight for everything you won't lose your son. This wife will love you and stand by you through thick and thin. You life is on the line. I love you. And what's the best for me is too have your arms around me at night. Monica kisses Chandler through the bars and leaves.

The next day Monica is at home with Zachary. Zachary says "when is daddy coming home? Monica says "soon, I hope. Monica hugged Zachary. Then the door opened and Chandler walked in. Monica says " what happened? Chandler says "they dropped the charges on me. His wife had killed him. Zachary says "daddy and ran to him and Monica went into his arms. That night after they put Zachary to bed. Chandler and Monica head to bed. Monica says "I want baby, Chandler? Chandler says I would love to have a baby with you. They made passionate love to each other hoping they made a baby. Monica thought this time was better then last time.

A month later Monica isn't feeling good. Monica looked at her calendar and realizes she has hasn't gotten her period for two months maybe with the stress of counseling and everything went on with Chandler. Monica went to her doctor for a blood test. The next day the doctor called her back and she is pregnant. Monica says "I'm pregnant!" Chandler says "I'm so happy." Then they got news that Chandler gets sole custody of Zachary. Two months later she is four months pregnant. They had a doctor appointment. The doctor did a ultrasound and saw 2 babies. The doctor says congratulations you are having a baby girl and boy. Chandler and Monica went home. One month later Monica is five months pregnant. They went shopping and started the baby room. And nights they made love to each other.

Four months later Monica is nine months pregnant. One day she went into labor and they went to the hospital. A few hours later they go up to the delivery room. A few minutes later the doctor delivered a girl and boy. Monica is holding both of twins. Monica says "I want to name them Ava Grace and Ethan Cody. Chandler says " I love the names. Monica says " I love you, Chandler Bing. Chandler says "I love you, Mrs. Bing. A few days later Chandler brought his family home.

THE END


End file.
